


Video #3 - Welcome To Jackass

by wickedwitchcraft



Series: Some Assembly Required [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Peter's gonna take his mask off soon, i told you there gonna be silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: Thor is really strong. Bucky and Sam want to see how far he can throw Peter. Peter wants to see too.





	Video #3 - Welcome To Jackass

**Author's Note:**

> i know these have been coming quickly but like...i dont want you guys to get used to it cuz i know my brain. and i know it likes to stop writing eventually. so like...i dont know guys. i'm just enjoying this while it lasts.

“Come on Spidey, he’s not even home. Just do it. It’s gonna be fun!” Bucky said, slapping Peter’s shoulder with the back of his hand. Peter turns and looks between Thor and Loki, his look lingers on the latter.

“You _will_ catch me, right?” he asked, the eyes on his mask narrowing at the god towering over him.

“Would you rather I throw you?” Loki asks, eyebrows rising on his forehead.

“Uh…no?” Peter says, unsure. Loki smirks.

“Don’t worry. I’ve been throwing people for ages.” Thor says, reassuring Peter with a shoulder squeeze.

“You’ve been throwing _me_ for ages.” Loki mumbles, eyes rolling.

“Yes exactly,” he turns to Peter, “and he weighs much more than you do.”

Loki sighs, looks slightly offended, and crosses his arms. Peter looks between them a few more times.

“Okay okay okay okay.” He says bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Let’s do it!” he yells, his fists raised above his head.

/// jump cut ///

“Hey,” Spiderman says to the camera, waving and glancing sideways at Thor standing next to him.

“I’m Spiderman, and this is avengers jackass.” He looks directly at Thor now. Thor smiles at him, picks him up, and throws him. Peter scream-laughs as he flies through the air, hundreds of feet, hurtling toward a very small Loki in the distance. The camera zooms shakily and finds Loki, looking up into the sky, waiting for Peter. Sam and Bucky’s laughter behind the camera filling the mic.

Peter falls gracefully into Loki’s open arms, Loki does a small, forced spin, and sets Peter on his feet. Peter looks back to Sam, Bucky, and Thor and raises his arms over his head again, shouting in excitement. Loki actually smiles next to him.

“Ohhh me next me next!” Clint’s voice says, the camera zooms back out and pans to him. He’s jogging over to them looking like an excited child. Thor has Clint hoisted above his head and is mid throw when Bucky’s voice behind the camera says, “oh fuck.” In a whisper and the camera turns to show Tony, walking across the lawn, looking pissed.

He’s staring at Peter, who is standing next to Loki getting tips on the “proper way to catch a flying body”. Peter straightens suddenly and then turns to Tony. The eyes on his mask going huge. Clint’s laugh as he’s flaying through the air turns to a scream when he sees Tony coming. Loki catches him and then immediately drops him when Peter slaps his arm. Everyone is silent as they watch Tony coming.

“SCATTER!” Bucky screams. And they do. Loki disappears, Clint tries to run and lands on his face, Peter panics and just… sits down. Thor grabs Bucky and Sam and flies into the air. The camera shaking as Sam and Bucky’s laughter fills the air.

“I’m calling your father!” Tony shouts, his armor crawling over his skin as he looks at Peter and then he’s in the air, following hot on Thor’s tail.

“You gonna call yourself?” Sam calls back to him, the others, including Peter all make “oooh-ing” noises.

“No.” Tony says, “Steve.”

“Oh shit.” Thor says from above Bucky, who he has by the ankle as they fly through the air.

“It isn’t worth it!” Bucky yells as his arms hits a tree that Thor flies them over, Sam is laughing hysterically under Thor’s arm. Thor’s grip on Bucky’s ankle slips and he’s falling away from Thor. Thor getting smaller and smaller on the screen.

The camera flips toward Bucky, he’s falling through the air, his hair flying in his face. He’s laughing and then he exhales hard as Tony slams into his side, catching him. Bucky moves the camera to Tony’s mask.

“Hey buddy. How’s it goin?” Bucky asks, Tony turns to look at him.

“You’re all grounded from Youtube.” He says flatly.

“Oh what!?!” Bucky yells in argument and then he’s falling again. He looks into the camera again, hair still flying every which way.

“He fuckin dropped me.” He says calmly.

“Ugh fine!” he groans, Tony slams into him again, feet from the ground this time.

“Nice catch man.” Bucky says, holding the camera out so both he and Tony are in the picture, he smiles and waves at the camera, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“If you don’t move your head I’m breaking the camera.” Tony says. Bucky perks up quickly and waits to be set down. They land hard, Tony dropping Bucky. He lands on his feet and follows Tony back to the compound, his camera following Sam and Thor in the air as they land on the roof. He pans back to the field, Peter is still sitting there, looking a little lost, Bucky chuckles. The camera lands on Tony’s back again, his suit melting off of him now.

“Not like he can actually make us stop.” Bucky mumble/whispers to the camera.

“What was that!?” Tony calls back to him.

“Nothing!” Bucky calls back sweetly.

/// jump cut ///

“Are you seeing this?” Sam says, the camera shakes as he nudges Bucky. Bucky looks up to where Sam is pointing. Peter is walking past the window, head hung low, he pushes the door open slowly and then stops at the sight of them all. Sam moves the camera around the room, they’re all lounging on the couches, watching Disney movies. The camera moves slowly back to Peter. The eyes on his mask are wide as he stares at them.

“Where you been man? It’s been hours.” Sam askes from behind the camera.

“Ummm… in the field?!?!” Peter shouts, his hands flailing at his sides. The room erupts in laughter as the camera shakes and cuts out.


End file.
